Pure Soul
by sakurafans
Summary: ---She will live only to die… she will save the world from chaos. She stands alone in rejection, a soul full of purity.--- NEW!!
1. Blazing Suicide

---She will live only to die… she will save the world from chaos.   
She stands alone in rejection, a soul full of purity.---   
  
Chapter 1- Pure Soul   
Blazing Suicide   
  
A girl with fiery purple eyes laughed bitterly as salty tears of sorrow rolled down her cheeks. She stood atop a tall building, her blazing curly red hair rippling in the wind's peaceful breeze.`Why did he have to die? I loved him!' she thought desperately.   
  
But now a restless craziness filled her soul. She jumped off the building prepared for death, when she was suddenly caught by a handsome young man with chestnut brown hair. The boy looked really surprised and set her on the ground.   
  
"Wow," he said with his eyebrow raised in slight curiosity. "You fell from the sky, that's kind of creepy."   
  
"You weren't suppose to catch me!" the girl yelled.   
  
"And let you hit the ground? Are you crazy? You'd die!"   
  
"Yeah? That was kind of the point!" she replied back fiercely.   
  
The boy shook his head and glared at the girl. "You're an idiot to wish for death. Life is such a wonderful thing that you shouldn't just throw it away!"   
  
"You don't know anything about me!"   
  
"Fine then. I'm sorry for saving your life. Why don't you hike back up that building and hurl yourself down again! Be a crazy idiot for all I care! But I just want to say now that you are a coward. You are scared of life and it's a shame."   
  
The girl was so angry by now that it looked like her hair would turn to flames. "Who do you think you are? Some psychologist?"   
  
"Naw, I'm just a boy. My name is Li Syaoran. And who might you be?"   
  
"I'm Asari Chinatsu."   
  
"Konnichiwa! Well then I guess I'll leave you to your suicidal attempts. Just to let you know, everyone in the world suffers, it's part of life, and I still think that you're a coward not to lift your head up to the world," Syaoran said angrily as he turned around to leave.   
  
"Wait!" Chinatsu exclaimed, her fully dried tears stuck to her red face. "I guess I really was an idiot. It's just that I feel so helpless sometimes, you know?"   
  
"Yeah, I fear that I know how that feels all too well."   
  
Chinatsu said with monotone, "Arigato for saving me, even though I'm still a bit annoyed that I didn't hit the ground and all… are you from here?"   
  
Syaoran shook his head both in amazement and to answer the question. "I don't really know what made me come back here to this small town of Tomoeda. It gives back interesting memories. What about you? Do you live here?"   
  
"Nope. I wanted to get away from the crowded city of Tokyo, from death," Chinatsu said slowly.   
  
"What a laugh! Get away from death and then jump off a high building?!"   
  
"Shut up! Like I said, you don't know what I've gone through."   
  
Syaoran shrugged. "You don't know what I've gone through either."   
  
Chinatsu nodded and then said, "I better go now. Bye!"   
  
"Don't go killing yourself!" Syaoran yelled to her fleeting back.   
  
As soon as Chinatsu was gone, Syaoran sighed and tried to organize his thoughts. `I wonder why I'm here in Tomoeda. I felt my mind pulled here. I really want to see Sakura, to hug her and smell her hair, to see her bright green eyes light up wherever she was. But I don't want anyone to know I'm here yet. After all, so muchtime has passed, so many things could have happened in six years. What if Sakura loves another? What if I'm too late?'   
  
A/N- Out with my new story! This is a very short preview of what's to come... I actually like the storyline for this one (being as I don't quite know what it is). I've had the semi-idea for a long time^_^. I think that this story will consist of short chapters cause then I'll probably get it done sooner. It makes sense to me because I won't lose patience with my stories and such. What do ya think? It's a bit different, but yeah…   
  
Expected date for No More Sorrow: February 10, 2003! 


	2. My Former Love

She will live only to die… she will save the world from chaos. She stands alone in rejection, a soul of pureness.   
  
Rejected- Chapter 2  
  
Chinatsu stopped walking and stood in the middle of nowhere to think. In one perspective, she was satisfied that she was still a living, breathing creature. On the other hand though, she was sad that she wouldn't be united with the people of her past. 'That Li Syaoran, he acted as if he knew everything. But he doesn't know that my heart has been crushed into tiny pieces and thrown away.   
  
The love of my life, he was such a gorgeous boy. He had black wavy hair, with brown eyes that I simply melted into every time I stared at him. My love, Hama Etsuya, was from a poor family. I don't care about money though, he had everything I could ever want in a boy. A cunning mind, fast reflexes, and words to sweep me away. In a way, his brilliance ruined him. He left me to make a fortune so that we could marry in the future and live a nice life. I begged him to stay, but he left on a boat to a place of riches… I would be happy without money… but no…'  
  
Chinatsu's mind was interrupted by a small shove and the voice of a sweet girl. She had a pretty smile, and short brown hair, green eyes, and the strangest clothing attire. It consisted of a light purple dress with a bow tie and small fairy wings. The wings made Chinatsu sweatdrop.  
  
"Excuse me! Gomen! I didn't mean to run into you. It's these wings! You see, my friend she's rather… different, she makes me these dresses and I feel kind of obligated to wear them. You kind of have this blank stare on your face, did I really hit you that hard? Gomen Nasai!!!" the girl said, a bit flustered.  
  
Chinatsu blinked quickly and came to her senses. "Oh! It's nothing! I was spacing out anyway. Um… where am I?"  
  
"You're in front of the Seijou High School. I take it that you don't live here?"   
  
"No, I just arrived here. I guess that this is where I'll be going to school in the future…"  
  
"Really? That's great! I go to this school! I'm Kinomoto Sakura! Nice to meet ya!"  
  
"I'm Asari Chinatsu, it's good to meet you too."  
  
"Well, I have to go," Sakura said, "My friend Tomoyo-chan asked for a few pictures with me in this new outfit that she made me. She should be expecting me any minute now. I hope I can talk with you again sometime soon!"  
  
Chinatsu simply smiled. They said goodbye to each other and Sakura left in a rush.   
  
For the first time in the day Chinatsu smiled fully. 'There are such nice people here,' she thought, 'But they will not take away how I feel about the world. Etsuya left me to make his fortune. He never returned, and it was assumed that he was dead. After all, he loved me! And if he didn't come back to me, it would be because he wouldn't be able to…'  
  
A/N- How I love short chapters to things… makes writing seem to go a lot faster (this was written a few months ago). Hopefully things will build up nicely with short chapters… 


End file.
